


Jiminy Crickett

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are limits, Steve reaches one of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiminy Crickett

It was one of those nights that Stark liked to call Team Bonding and Steve had taken to mentally calling Hell. Stark and Barton were drunk, Natasha had vanished, and Thor was the only one who was actually watching the movie, something called ‘Ferris Bueller’s Day Off’. Steve hadn’t been able to get into the movie, because as far as he was concerned, when you were sick, you stayed home, and if you faked being sick to stay home you didn’t then go out and about because someone was keeping an eye on you.

Besides, he kept getting distracted by Barton’s barrage of questions about Stark’s so-called love life. Steve was sure there was a phrase for Stark’s past, but he wouldn’t have used the word ‘love’.

“And then, her husband walked in,” Stark declared, drawing Steve out of his thoughts.

“What did you do?” Barton asked.

“I threw him a condom and invited him to join in,” Stark replied.

“My God, Stark,” Steve snapped over their laughter, “Don’t you have you a conscience?”

Stark knocked back his beer and produced another from under the side table, “Of course I do, Rogers. It’s in a little silver box at the back of my closet screaming, ‘Let me out, let me out! You’re making bad choices!’” He stared at Steve over his beer bottle as if challenging him to say something more.

Steve threw his hands up, got up and headed for his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is not to be considered a part of anything I’ve written about the Avengers. It is set in an AU of very early Avenger days, post settling in the mansion, preSteve/Tony any kind of ship. It was inspired by a prompt I picked up off the NaNo forums. I will probably write more of these because these prompts deserve to be used.


End file.
